Fatherhood
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: Loki finds something very unexpected on his doorstep, something that could change his life forever.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers**

* * *

Loki looked up from his morning espresso, one of the few Midgardian things that he found acceptable in the world, as the doorbell rang. He frowned as no one should really know that he was living here. He had bought it but had left for sale sign up so that people would think that no one had moved in yet. He made sure that when he did leave none of the neighbor saw him doing so because the last thing in the realms he wanted to do was make idle chit-chat with Midgardians.

It might be a Midgardian salesman or perhaps one of the packages he had ordered from the Midgardian internet. He hoped it was the latter and not the former. Loki got up from his simple chair that would replaced by something more elegant just as soon as he figured out a way to get money without exposing the fact that he was on earth and made his way down the plain white halls. He didn't have money to paint them yet, that too would be done once he had come with a plan.

He made his way to his door and looked out the peephole; no one was there. Good, that probably meant that it was a package. Loki opened the door a crack quickly looked around to make sure no one was there before he opened the door the rest of the way. He frowned momentarily as he noticed that his grass was higher than the others and wondered why that was but just tucked the question to the back of his mind to examine later.

Loki looked down expecting to see a package only for his eyes to widen at what he did see. On his porch, there were three sleeping infants, yes three infants. All three were all covered with thin white blankets and there was a scroll on top of the middle one. That was surprising enough in and of itself, but there was also the fact that two of their faces which were the only things he could see were blue, a very familiar shade of blue. The middle one, the one with the note was the most surprising and alarming though. Half her face was blue and the other half was pale.

His mind was putting the pieces of the puzzle together no matter how much he didn't want it to. Pale and blue together. Children on his doorstep when no one in their right mind would put children on his doorstep. Still it had to be some sort of mistake, as he had never bedded a Jotun, he would have never have bedded a Jotun. He hated them too much to ever willingly touch their skin much less do it in that kind of way. Still the fact that the middle one's face was half pale and half blue gave him a feeling of dread.

His first instinct was to run away, shut the door, pack his things and leave them and forever, to never know what had happened to them or what the scroll said. He wanted to do that terribly as he was very scared of what that scroll might say. Only... he couldn't do that to the infants. Being abandoned on a doorstep in the middle of the summer was certainly worse than being abandoned on a frozen rock to die.

He had to get them inside and then he could decide what to do from there. He noticed then that they were in carriers made of ice and the carriers were melting in the summer heat. Loki grabbed the infant closest to him, one of the ones with blue faces and brought it into the house and put it down. He found himself carrying the next one in a moment later and then he found himself staring at the last one. Pale and blue. Pale and blue. He grabbed the last carrier and crossed the threshold and put the infant down next to the others.

Despite the AC going it was still probably going to melt the carriers, so Loki, after briefly checking the infants over to make sure that they were still asleep, made his way down to the thermostat. He had spent a day searching the internet for how to use all the Midgardian things in his new house. He put the AC down as far as he could make it go, even though it was further than the internet had recommended in the first place. He had always been hotter than those around him.

He stood there staring at the thermostat for a long time, not wanting to go back into the living room where he had placed the infants. He could still leave, still leave them, and call someone to take care of them. Surely anyone would do a better job than he could? He was not exactly the father-type.

Yes, because their blue skin wouldn't be at all noticeable on a planet where they hadn't even seen someone with such coloring, a part of him pointed out. Loki shook his head, maybe he was overreacting. Maybe they weren't his. After all, he had never bedded a Jotun. Maybe it was all a big mistake. Either way he knew he had to read the scroll before figuring out what he was going to do. It had to all be a mistake, he told himself as he made his way back to the living room because as much as he searched his mind he could not remember a single time that he had slept with a frost giant. He froze though as he caught sight of them again. It had to be a mistake. He would never make a good father. Loki inched his way closer to the middle one, trying but failing to not look at the infants coloring. Pale, like his skin and blue like the part of himself he tried so deeply to deny existing. He slowly pick up the scroll and unrolled it

 _Loki,_

You are their father.

Direct and right to the point. If only that statement didn't make him feel like he no longer had any legs. Loki stumbled to the nearest and only couch in the living room. Father. Father. No, he couldn't be their father. He decided to continue on reading hoping that this was some sort of prank.

 _I imagine that this has come as quite a shock to you. That was an understatement of epic proportions.I know that you won't remember me as a frost giant. Loki frowned wondered what that meant. I can shape shift, it's one of my abilities._ Loki's eyes widened as he suddenly understood now. How it was that it had happened and his mind flickered through those that he had bedded recently enough to have children so young. There were only two.

 _Not everyone hated the Aesir or you. In fact two years ago I was quite infatuated with you. We have always been much more friendly with the light elves than with the Asgardians and sometimes they allowed small groups to come to Alfheim. I was part of one of those groups once and during my short stay there a group went to Asgard. When I first saw you I knew I wanted you._

Elves, he thought faintly. Now he knew who their mother was. He had only bedded one elf and apparently she hadn't been an elf either.

 _However any ground the Aesir had died when you attacked Jotunheim. You are hated here._

That was nothing new; he was hated everywhere. There was a large portion of scribbled out words and then some words which were less neatly written than the rest.

 _I was going to raise them without telling them about you. I was going to raise them here with me, but things changed after they were born. The female's face has distinctive coloring that could potentially cause them all to be targets. After your actions, Jotuns became even less trusting of outsiders than they used to be. Jotunheim would be a dangerous place for them if they were to stay here, especially if they were to learn that you are their father, it could cost them their lives, but they can't stay here because I'm dying. The strain of all three births was too much on my body. With the last of my energy, I will have sent them to you. Please protect them. They are as much yours as they are mine._

 _Angrboda_

 _I couldn't name them_

Loki dropped the scroll as soon as he was finished reading it. Angrboda, he remembered her well. She had been such a pretty elf with long black hair. She had been a frost giant? He shook his head. Angbroda's real identity was really far down on the list of things he should be thinking about now.

His eyes swept over the three sleeping infants now knowing without a doubt that they were his children. They were so small, so tiny, and so helpless and they were in danger because of him. Because they were his children. Jotunheim was dangerous for them. Asgard would probably be just as dangerous or at least damaging. If they didn't outright hurt his children, they would certainly scar them for being related to him. Midgard would never accept them because their coloring made it obvious that they weren't from here. Humans tended to hate and fear what they didn't know or anything that was different from them.

Angbroda was right. The only place in the realms that they would be safe was here with him. Loki found that he wanted them to be safe, something was growing inside of him, even though he didn't know what it was or even how to describe it. He looked down at their small faces with apprehension. Was he really thinking of doing this? Of being a father to not one but three children? He must be mad, very very mad.

One of the pure blue-faced infants started wailing. It was ungodly, loud, and piercing. He had not heard such a thing in a while. To his horror, he was not the only who found the crying to be piercing, as the other two also starting wailing, making the sound louder. Loki's eyes widened as he realized that he was only one person, and that he only had two arms. He could make illusions, but the illusions wouldn't be corporeal and he couldn't comfort all of his children at the same time. Nor would he be able to get them things, things that babies would need, whatever those were since he wouldn't be able to leave them ever. It quickly became apparent there was no way he was going to be able to take care of his kids all on his own.

There was only one person he trusted though in all the nine realms to help him with something like this. Only one person that he trusted to not hurt his children just because he was their father. Even though he did not like it, he knew that was the only one person he trusted with this.

He didn't like coming to the realization though, and hated that getting his help would require actually asking for his help. He did not like at all that the one person he trusted with the safety and welfare of his kids was Thor.

* * *

 **This chapter is to gauge the interest that there is in this story. If people like it will most likely be continued but it might take awhile, or if there's is little interest it may not continue. I just thought there was no better time to test this story than on Father's day.**


End file.
